Wild Dramatic Situations
by DarsinDarkSin
Summary: Our abnormal wolf, Abyss, has abandoned her old forest home and settled into the screwed up town of South Park. Along with her friends, she will encounter complete randomness, responsibility for survival, dealing with all sorts of shit and keeping her wild wolf side at stake from the rest of the townsfolk, and you all guessed it again, magic rocks! Ties to NaufalEzy00's HSC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey what's up guys? Since my good friend, NaufalEzy00, is writing one of my favourite South Park fanfics and I felt the urge to be like 'hey, I might write a short story that connects to this one just like Demonlord5000 and KennyDiedAgain (sorta). If any of you guys have been reading his 'High School Changes' fanfic, then you would probably know this character in the story.**

**That's right! Abyss! She's my wolf OC in the story and in two of the other fanfics he had written lately. This is all in Abyss' perspective because little is known about what she does when she's not with anyone. This is connected to High School Changes.**

**So that's pretty much it. Enjoy though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Abyss' POV<strong>

AHH FUCK! Shit, that was close. After deciding to randomly jaywalk across the street carelessly, a speeding car dashed in right out of nowhere and almost turned me into a super flat pancake. Luckily, I was quick enough to avoid it by just by a millisecond. Crap, I'm never doing that again...

One advice for you, kids: Never play in the streets, or you could die a painful death by a random vehicle zooming in out of nowhere.

I wore a dark red shirt underneath my unzipped blue leather jacket with a dark red snake pattern on the right sleeve, long blue jeans and white sneakers. I had a tattoo of an aggressive crow's head and wings surrounded by bolts of electricity and two silver ear rings on my left ear.

Other than jaywalking just because I felt like it, I didn't want to hang out in that hell of a forest further from South Park for long anymore. The pack of other wolves living there annoyed me like crazy of their angry barking while they hunt and fight with each other. This is why I don't belong in a wolf pack in the first place. I mostly go there to either explore or hunt.

Anyway, all of my friends have started high school and I was like the only one in the whole group that didn't go to school because one, I'm a wild animal and two, I could brutally tear off a person's flesh if they dared to piss me off, including the teachers. So yeah, I don't belong in a prison like that that has its prisoners do lots and lots of brain work. I kinda feel sorry for them, though. Well... There's nothing I could do about that, since life sucks balls and all. I should visit them later.

I started walking along the sidewalk and I was _so _bored right now. I can't be bothered walking ten feet back into the forest just to kill random wolves in boredom. I needed to do something else that I usually never do, but what exactly?

I didn't think straight as I immediately banged my head against another person and I heard them fall over. My head's strong force must've pushed them backwards. I stepped back and gripped my head with my hand, grunting in annoyance. I looked down at the person and sighed as I held my hand out to help them up. Turns out that 'them' is a she. She had curly blonde hair and she soon grabbed my hand and I hauled her up back onto her feet.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." I said emotionlessly. I wasn't in the exact mood right now. "I better watch it next time."

I walked around past her until she soon stopped me. "I saw you almost getting hit by that car five minutes ago? Are you alright?" Her concern made me sweat drop awkwardly as I slowly shifted my head nervously to look back at her. Shiz, she saw me?

"Uhh... You're gonna mock me for being careless back there and almost getting myself killed..."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, expecting her to burst out laughing. But instead of hearing laughter, I heard a slight giggle from the girl behind me. I turned around and my brows narrowed in confusion. Huh? How come she's not laughing at me for almost killing myself in the most retarded way possible?!

I know that I would laugh at most people that almost get killed retardedly.

"After seeing you almost die like that, why would I?" The blonde responded. I coughed awkwardly and lifted my thumb to point in the direction behind me.

"Uh, I gotta go now. Some random weirdo that I have to assassinate." Great, Abyss. The most mental, psychopathic and demented retard you are by making up that shit excuse to a random person that you just accidentally ran into!

I quickly rushed my way out of there without looking back at the blonde girl, but I could tell that she was pretty shocked at my fake murder excuse. Damn, I am so obsessed with death today...

* * *

><p>I walked all the way back to the silent forest after walking aimlessly around town for three hours. I am so bored! I want something BIG to happen right now.<p>

Crows were perched up on a tree branch high above me, crowing loudly that I ignored them. Their caws were the only ones that I am used to compared with other birds, because they all sound like motherfucking foghorns and made my brain mentally bleed for Hell's sake! I heard scraping of the bark under their sharp talons as I kept walking along the quiet forest floor.

I transformed into my normal wolf form and I smelt a clean stream just ahead. I kept walking until I finally found the stream running down a small hill. I took slow steps forward before kneeling down on my arms and stuck my tongue into the clean liquid. Damn, I was so thirsty! I took a few sips of fresh water for ten minutes, when I suddenly saw something unusual out of the corner of my eye.

I lifted my head and walked towards a strange looking rock. I scanned it for a while to identify its features. It was an abyssal black colour and I sensed a bit of energy emitting from it like some kind of aura. Wait a minute... It's a power rock! Holy shit, I finally found myself a power rock. Oh hell yeah!

I turned back into human, kneeling down and picking up the black rock. I tilted my head around to examine it carefully. "Okay... What the fuck does it do?"

I had absolutely no idea.

Just as opened my other palm to touch the rock, a long katana made of shadow suddenly appeared in my hand and I quickly gripped it tightly before it fell out of my reach. What the fuck?! I decided to test my new katana by quickly slicing a fat branch off a tree, which fell to the hard ground with a loud 'Thud'. Then as soon as I thought of getting rid of the katana in my hands, it immediately disappeared from my hand, completely out of sight.

I then tried thinking about something sharp that I could throw, two shadow shurikens then appeared on both of my hands. Slowly, I focused my aim on a tree stump and with a loud battle cry, my arms quickly swished to the side after throwing the shurikens and they hit a bullseye right onto the stump. They disappeared shortly in a matter of five seconds after they had landed. Two deep scrapes were left on the wood.

I thought it might be some sort of ninja power rock or something, I don't know precisely.

Shit, I wasn't the only one without a power rock anymore! I'm just like everyone else now! Take that, mother nature!

Looking around cautiously, I quickly slid the black power rock into my jacket pocket and started heading back out of the forest. I'll keep my power rock a secret until the right time comes.


	2. Chapter 2

God dammit! Get back here, my dinner! I was chasing a galloping deer through the freaking big trees and I had almost crashed face first into a stump as I kept running at full speed towards the escaping animal. And I am not going to lose it! I'm as starving as a scavenging vulture in the harsh, dry desert. I finally caught up to the deer and when I had that little chance, I leaped onto its back and bit into the back of its neck.

The deer made a loud noise in pain and collapsed onto the ground as I sank my sharp teeth into its flesh. It tried to struggle and kick me off, but I learned everything I could to hunt and endure alone as a lone wolf, since I didn't have a pack like other wolves. So I had to depend on myself to hunt, attack and kill all on my own. But I enjoyed killing things on my own, because nothing gets in my way when it comes to me delivering a final, ferocious bite to end it.

After five full minutes of me holding the deer's neck with my jaws, it finally gave up and its body immediately went limp. I smirked, my prey's neck still in my mouth. My teeth were all coated in blood; I dropped its neck onto the ground and jumped off of the carcass. I knelt down and took a bite of the dead deer's front legs and ripped a small piece of meat, then swallowed it. I kept repeating to tear the flesh clean from the bones for fifteen minutes, until there was nothing but a full deer skeleton. Not one tiny piece of meat left.

The right side of my neck suddenly ached a bit. Yeah, the three red claw marks that were visible on my neck a few years back was starting to heal, but I think it almost fully recovered. Shit, I had that deep mark for years after a motherfucking grizzly bear had mauled me in the neck, but luckily I had survived. And it fucking hurt like hell! I had to endure the pain for five whole days! Fortunately after so long, it's starting to fade away.

I awkwardly licked the remaining blood from my teeth until they were clean like before. Turning around, I began to walk away, leaving the deer bones behind as I entered the dark forest again. Night seemed to be falling, so I guess I should find somewhere to settle before any other wolves sees me-

I was wrong. A pack of wolves suddenly surrounded me and they all growled angrily. I couldn't resist the urge to chuckle slightly. I was much bigger than _all _of the wolves in this forest, so overpowering them is possible. Lifting my tail mid height, I stood in a fighting position, snarling threateningly at the smaller wolves around me, my sharp teeth visible. They all whimpered slightly from my size and fierceness; they didn't expect that, now did they?

"You pesky dogs aren't worth my time," I spoke rather darkly, they cowered while stepping back a bit away from me.

The slightly bigger dark brown wolf, who I assumed to be the pack leader, just fearlessly growled loudly at me and immediately lunged, ready to pounce my face. With my fast reflex, I quickly ducked and just as he soared right above my head, I shot my jaw up and gripped onto his neck tightly like chains. He let out a loud wolf yowl as I quickly threw him hard into a tree. The blood from his neck oozed onto the bark as he slowly slid down onto the ground.

The other wild wolves watched in horror and stood frozen for a moment, then yelped and retreated back into the bushes. The biggest slowly stood up in pain and quickly made his way back into the bushes, following his pack. I sighed and my ears perked up to the sounds of footsteps. Not animal, but human footsteps.

I got down and crept my way behind a thick bush. I peeked through a gap in the leaves and I grinned. It was Yuri and Katy. He had two guns with him as he walked with Katy behind him. I'm guessing that he's hunting before it gets dark.

My tail suddenly flicked and smacked the bush, making a rustling sound and I jolted backwards when Yuri had just fired the bullet right in front of me. Holy fuck, that scared the shit out of me! I heard birds and crows squawk andi looked up to see them flying away. Damn, Yuri sure made a ruccuss.

"Yuri! What the hell?!" I heard Katy shout at the boy.

"I thought there was a wolf there! I was panicked, Katy!" I couldn't resist the urge to snicker a bit when he thought that I was going to leap out of the bushes and eat his face. Well... that can be arranged...

Just when they were about to continue walking, without warning, I immediately leaped out of the bushes and pounced on top of Yuri, causing him to fire his gun in a random direction. I forcefully knocked him on his back onto the ground. His gun slipped out of his hands and away from his reach. He didn't have time to reach out for his other gun when I immediately transformed into my human form. And by the looks from Katy and Yuri, they didn't seem to recognize me, for a while.

"It's not nice to shoot someone you know." I said to Yuri in low voice.

"I thought you were a _real _wolf." I heard Yuri reply in a joking tone.

The both of us chuckled and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Katy sigh in relief. I then realised that me and Yuri were in an awkward position. Ah fucking dipshit!

"You do realise we're in a very awkward position, da?" He mentioned just after I swore at myself. I quickly jerked off and took a few steps back, kicking the dirt in awkwardly. I can feel that my cheeks started to heat up a tiny bit. Fuck, I'm such a fucking idiotic wild animal sometimes...

I quickly shook my head and calmed the hell down. Yuri had stood back up while brushing the dust off from his jacket.

"Alright Abyss, what do you want to do with us?" I heard Yuri speak up. I actually wanted to help them on their hunting since I'm a professional at that, but I soon realised that I had to tell them something. Something that's a hellish nightmare for Gaz and the rest of my friends. You could guess what the problem was.

I cleared my throat. "Actually, I need to talk to Gaz." I then turned my head to look around. "Where is he?"

"He's probably still working at that mini market at the east side of town. You will find that easily because it was the only mini market in this town." Katy explained as I glanced over to the direction to town.

"Alright, thanks. By the way, since you two are his friends, you two should know about the news." I looked back at the two, only to receive concern looks from both of them.

"What news?" Yuri asked as he tilted his head to the side a bit.

I inhaled and exhaled heavily. "This is probably the worst news to you guys, but..." I paused. I really didn't want to tell them in the first place, but they had to be warned as soon as possible just in case shit happens.

"What is it?" Katy asked in curiosity and I cringed. I knew I had to tell them now. It was probably for the best. My heart started beating faster and I slowly opened my mouth.

"Jessica. Gaz's older sister. Is freed from prison."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, after getting my very own power rock, I decided to practice at what kind of powers it has. I knew that conjuring shadow weapons was one of them, but I soon discovered something that I might _desperately _need in fucked up situations. First, I dashed a few centimetres from the spot that I was standing and after approximately two seconds, I immediately disappeared into thin air and reappeared a few feet from where I was just standing!

Anyway, I had told Yuri and Katy that Gaz's psychopathic sister had been busted out of prison, they looked as shocked as heck. I knew telling them would make them feel uncomfortable, but I _had _to warn them of that shit. Better get them aware then totally off guard. Now all I had to do now was just tell Gaz, but that freaked me out a bit as I thought of his reaction to all this. I knew that his sister is a living Hell to him and he might probably have nightmares and stuff about her. I had a Necronomicon with me and it had some damn ass information about prophecies and shit, including something that I had just found out about the Cult that Gaz was in. I actually had no idea how the hell I got this in the first place, but screw logic!

Now I'm gonna have to walk all the way to the other side of town to find him and give him the Necromonicon to him, and Kenny since he's also an immortal and needs to know about this bullshit.

Shit, this rock had a lot of useful tricks under its solid surface. Funny enough, I'm a type of wolf that loves the shadows and darkness of the night. I bet my fangs that I would be an indestructible assassin at night, considering the fact that I wore dark coloured clothing and had pitch black fur in my normal wolf form.

So anyway, I was just walking down the sidewalk minding my own business, until a certain fatass walked up to me as soon as reached in front of the city hall. I stopped in place and groaned impatiently as I saw his fat face showing an evil smirk. My eyes focused behind him and I saw J, Stan, Kyle and Donny, a.k.a Douchebag, standing behind him.

Apparently, Yuri has been told by Gaz and he had told me that I should call him Donny from now on. And he also told me not to call him Dovahkiin in front of people for one good reason. He said that before high school started, he along with Gaz saw dozens of Elder Scrolls fangirls suddenly swarming him right as he arrived at the school yard and I don't have to tell you what fangirls do when they see their favourite character. Just think of the words 'screaming like a fanatic'.

This is why I don't remain in my wolf form right now, because everyone other than a few certain people would totally freak out and some dudes that are called 'hunters' would try to blast my head of-

I was cut out from my own thoughts when fatass Cartman called out to me, "Hey! You look a lot similar to that black dog when she's in human form."

The four behind him turned their heads to look at me and loud growl escaped from my mouth. Did he just call me a dog?! Oh, Hell no!

He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That!

He liked calling me that to piss me off, but big mistake pissing off a wild animal!

"I'M NOT A GODDAMN DOG!" I barked out loudly. I absolutely hated when people call me a dog. I'm not a house pet for hell's sake!

Then Cartman looked at me evilly, a slight smirk merging on his lips. I gritted my teeth in rage as I braced myself for what dumb comment he's going to spill out.

"Wait, you _are_ that big black dog that gets pissed real easy every time someone calls you a 'dog'." He said, a hint of mock in his tone.

Stan then narrowed his brow as he inspected my terribly angry figure. "Cartman..." He warned, "Don't piss Abyss off. You know what she'll do to you if you make her angry like that. She's very aggressive."

"Yeah, fatass," J soon spoke up, "That wolf will rip your flesh until it's nothing but clean solid bones, not one bit of meat on it left."

Kyle snickered and added, "Abyss will eat you for her next meal if you don't shut the fuck up."

"Shut the fuck up, Jew!"

After mentioning that I would eat him, I tilted my head back and acted dead with my tongue sticking out. The four then laughed at reaction. I wouldn't eat that tub of lard if he was the last pile of meat on Earth!

Fatass laughed out loudly and pulled out a rock out of his pocket. Wait... What the fuck?! Since when the fuck did he just get a power rock?! How did I not sense that?!

"Well, yeah because she's a wild animal, but she's still a dog. A 'wild' one, to be exact." He began as he started to wave his power rock in my face. I swear if his hand was any closer than this, I would've immediately bitten it off easily from its position.

"She obviously is the only one that doesn't have a fucking power rock. So what's she gonna do about it?"

Okay, that's it. He's really starting to break my chains. Immediately, I formed a shadow throwing knife in my hand's grip and threw it in a flash a millimetre past Cartman's head, causing him to stand stiff as ice before it stabbed a nearby tree. J, Kyle, Stan and Donny quickly shot their heads to the side and stared at the shadow knife stuck in tree trunk, eyes widened in surprise. Even Cartman hadn't expected that. Well, I'm just warming up!

I pulled out my power rock and let out a loud whistle, gaining the attention of the five humans. They gasped as they saw the dark power rock in my hand. I grinned widely.

"H-Huh?! How the fuck did you all of a sudden get a power rock?!" Cartman was obviously pissed that I now officially had my own power rock.

"Satan has answered my desires," I replied sarcastically, "Nah, that's not what happened. I actually found it deep in the forest when I had a drink of water from the river."

"So, you can conjure some kind of shadow weapons or something with that?" Donny pointed to my rock. I nodded and turned to fatass, grinning like a maniac.

"I suggest we test who kicks who's ass."

Cartman answered with a bright energy beam being fired at me, but I swiftly dodged it by quickly jumping to the side and formed more throwing knives between my fingers, positioning them at a throwing point.

It's so on, bitch...

**5 minutes later...**

I jumped back while crouching down in a ninja-like position, my shadow katana immediately disappearing as I thought I had no more use of it. I stood up as I looked down at Cartman, who was lying on the floor with various cuts and scratches on his skin. Yep, I definitely won that fight, but not without having a few bruises and scratches myself, but I'm used to minor pain like this.

I inhaled and exhaled heavy breaths as I slowly glanced to the four of my friends that were watching the whole thing, and saw that they smiled widely for my victory over the fatass. I couldn't help but feel proud, because I had just kicked the lard's ass, quite easily though.

And I didn't even have to turn into my wolf form!

"Woah, Abyss! You have some badass power rock!" Kyle exclaimed as he walked over to me. "Did it also give you that quick boost of speed that you used a couple of times back there?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope, I possessed that speed even _before _I found this ninja rock thing. I still have no idea if it's just a ninja rock or if it could do anything else other than just allowing me to summon shadow weapons, but I guess I'll figure it out one bloody day."

After hearing their comments about my rock, I just remembered that I have to talk to Gaz about all the Cult shit and his older sister's prison break, so I said goodbye to my friends and continued walking all the way to the other side of town.

Man, I had to tell him before Jessica goes psycho and tries not only to kill him, but all of us, his friends, as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, feel free to leave a review if you think this is good so far and to let me know what you think **

It was pretty dark as I walked along the sidewalk, but I can see better than humans in the dark. After all, a wolf is sort of a night animal if you ask me. You may think that I always howl at the sight of the full moon, but I had no interest in that. Sometimes I do when I'm in the forest but not tonight.

After walking for half an hour, I finally made it to Gaz and Butters' apartment. I looked up and saw that a window was slightly open. Well, at least I can try and scare them to death like a random shadow jumping in from an open window. I grin in amusement as I stealthily crept closer to the building and jumped through the window, landing quietly so as not to make a loud sound.

I sensed that Gaz was in the kitchen. He seemed a bit cautious and aware, like he expected something to happen in the kitchen. I think he was suspecting me to appear, but not quite in the right spot.

As soon as he turned around to leave, however, I crouched down and catapulted myself right at him, easily knocking him down onto the ground. Just like the same way I did with the encounter with Yuri. I showed my sharp teeth in a wide and evil grin, only to hide them when Gaz had just crossed his arms and smirked at me. Crap, he knew it was me all along at the start, didn't he?

"Nice try surprising me Abyss. You could've done better than that." He said, his smirk still visible. I rolled my eyes and shook my head before I transformed into my human form.

"Dammit, I thought I scared you to death."

I got up to my feet and helped him up onto his. "Nice scar by the way." I pointed to the light red scar over his right eye and eyebrow. But I had a _much _worse scar, not one, but THREE on my NECK.

"Yeah, thanks." I heard him reply sarcastically and I held a stiff chuckle. I had no idea what the heck happened on how he got that scar, but my instincts told me that it might have something to do with J. Something like throwing some kind of spear boomerang thing and it lodged into his right eye. Damn, I swear to the devil that Gaz has a major problem of getting sharp stuff lodged into his eye. It was kinda weird.

"So, what is it now? Is there any news or anything?" He asked while fixing his scarf and jacket.

"I actually do, it's very bad news." I answered, my voice lowering to a mere whisper.

Gaz tilted his head to the side. "What news? Is it Cartman went to rape someone with a power rock to give the rock to him?"

The fack? I did _not _expect him to guess that at all. I chuckled, "No, much worser than that."

"Then what is it?"

I sighed heavily. "Your older sister, Jessica, has been freed by somebody."

I could see Gaz's eyes widening in shock. Yep, here we go... "What?! What do you mean that she was _freed_?!"

I can tell what he was thinking. Ever since he was still in fourth grade, Jessica had kidnapped him and Butters' and the rest of his friends had to bust him out with their power rocks and tricks. I was there as well, and that was how everyone first met me. Just when a soul called Sophie ripped a man into pieces and when everyone was struggling to survive along with a few government agents, I had finally broken myself out of a small cage in the storage room and began to eat all of the guards, or just rip them all to shreds because eating _every single _one of them would take too long. Yeah, and me being the random animal I am saved them and took Gaz to Kenny's house for him to recover.

Man, that day was pretty torturing. I had to spend a whole MONTH in captivity like that, and it was really boring! Somehow, I get the feeling that mad man named Kirk is the dick responsible for Jessica's escape, but I wasn't 100% sure. Heck, I was told that he hated most people in South Park High, most of all, Cartman. I mean who wouldn't hate that fatass the most out of all the people you could hate?

But if either that bitch ass Jessica or that moron Kirk ever tries anything to harm my friends, they'd have to kill me first!

"Yes, Jessica is freed. I didn't know who did that, but it seems like the guy wanted to kill you as well." I stated simply.

"What do you mean, the guy who freed Jessica wants to kill me?" He questioned again, desperate to know the answer. God, every bad person we've encountered so far is wanting to kill Gaz...

I cleared my throat and began to explain more slowly and clearly, "Listen, you are on the top of some kind of cult list. They are looking forward to kill you and you're immortality, I don't know what is this thing the guy said but, it seems like you had a hidden power that the cult wants."

"You mean, Cult of Cthulhu?" I can tell that he was wondering how the hell I knew all of this, but I had my own reasons. I knew that Gaz had been given the ability of immortality before he was even born, and suffered from almost instant deaths in his past life.

Then, I began telling him all about of what I know of so far about the cult, Jessica and some other shit that would probably give him nightmares for a long time. I showed him the Necronomicon that I had in my hand, I had spare one which I would give to Kenny later on. I didn't want to explain further, because I could easily tell that Gaz was about to erupt from every bit of information I had told him, but I just had to let know about all of this. As soon as I got to the part where I was about to tell him about Jessica's task and the cultists' goal, he immediately bursted out.

"Abyss, I really don't want to talk about all of this immortal and cult stuff. I had enough! When Jessica captured me back in the fourth grade, I discovered my own immortality and my family's connection to the cult! I don't want to repeat my dark past that I was trying to forget! So shut your fucking mouth about that fucking cult and that damned bitch, you fucking werewolf!" He shouted in anger, his face red with rage.

I almost fell back, instead I jumped back, completely full of shock and guilt. I knew he was going to be angry, but not suddenly scream in my face! I don't blame him, though. I just had to open my damn blood reeking mouth and carelessly let all the words spill out like Tweek's coffee when he's uncontrollably shaking! I wanted to tell him I know exactly how it feels to be tortured all your life, but instead of those words coming out of my mouth, they came out of my eyes as tears.

Ah fuck... I didn't want to show it like that, but my fucked up feelings had consumed my serious side completely as I felt like bursting out into tears. Crap, hold it together, Abyss, don't you fucking dare cry on me like this. You never cry on weak minor emotions like this. I saw Gaz looking guilty as he saw my reaction. It's just that I feel exactly his kind of pain. I have been tortured and suffered all my life just because I'm an animal. Animal cruelty, much. It must stop!

I know that Gaz had wished that I had never told him all of this, because it would make his life miserable. If he didn't want me talking anymore further, he could've just simply told me to stop and I wouldn't mind. After all, I understand how hard this is for him.

He sighed, "Look Abyss, I'm sorry but about my outburst. It's just, I don't want to repeat the past that I was trying to forget. It was all just giving me nightmares and painful memories I didn't want to see." He apologized and after trying to fight off my sadness, I inhaled deeply to calm myself down just a tad bit. He continued, "Besides, sometimes I had a problem controlling my anger. Do you want to come and join dinner with us?"

When he said that he couldn't control his anger, I couldn't help myself but slightly chuckle at that. That was so like me. When someone ever made me murderous, they would end up dead in a second, because I'm a wolf and wolves have a hard time resisting the urge to just kill things when they felt like it.

I inhaled deeply and huffed loudly, the tears starting to fade away. "Y-Yeah, that'll be nice." I mean, it was hours since I last hunted and I was pretty hungry and I wouldn't have begged Gaz for food earlier, but since he insisted, I just had to say yes to be polite.

"I'll cook steak for our dinner. Since Yuri gave me a large deer meat, I can make enough steak for dinner. How's that sound?" He asked. Deer? I love deer! They're my favourite meat in my carnivorous diet.

I nodded. "Great." And almost immediately, the tears in my eyes vanquished like magic I smiled widely. This'll be great.

After Gaz had finished cooking the steak, I took a bite out of it, and it tasted delicious! Other than that, Butters seemed less scared of me than when he was back then in fourth grade. Him and I seem to be getting along quite well as we ate dinner. Like when he told me back in fourth grade, he was a major target for bullies, including Cartman, and still was. Gaz was the only one defending him from those dicks in school. I kinda felt bad for him as I kept telling him to just punch them in the face and give them a nosebleed or something, but he said that he couldn't do it for some reason.

After I finished my steak, Gaz had insisted me that I should stay for the night, but I told him that it was alright and kept insisting that I should head back to the forest, but he just kept bugging me to stay, so I just sighed in defeat and slept on the couch while Gaz and Butters slept in their bedrooms.

Things kept going around in my head about what I had said to him. Jessica and the cult is something that Gaz finds the most tormenting. In truth, I didn't want to tell him because it would make him feel sickly, but I had to because that bitch that imprisoned me a while back will kill us all if we don't become aware of this I call 'the war of conflict'. I groaned at myself for think that ridiculous name for a war, but I just had to.

I swear to hell that if I ever see that bitch Jessica one of these days, I'll be sure to rip her heart out and eat it! I had already given Gaz the Necronomicon that I had and had an extra spare one to give to Kenny sometime tomorrow. He has to know about this as well as all of us. It would be a living hell if Jessica were to strike like an ambushing pack of wolves.

I had left a small note for Gaz in the first page of the Necronomicon so to indicate which page he needed to turn to when he gets a chance to read it, but I had a weird feeling that he would reject himself to read it at first. Before I give the spare one to Kenny, I should write another note of the same as Gaz's.

I didn't think anymore as I quickly shut my eyes, curling up on the couch and soon falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I had woken up the next morning, I just jumped off Gaz's couch and exited through the front door before either him or Butters had woken up. I wasn't the type to sleep in, because for some reason I always felt kinda hyped, even when I'm _trying _to sleep. Plus, I had nightmares of that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place that was based on some super-scary-as-Hell horror game. I had played a demo of it at the store and it gave me such a heart attack that I almost died of a video game.

Even though that game is scary and gives you a freaking heart attack with those jump scares, at the same time, I couldn't seem to stop playing it. After about playing the demo over and over fifty six times, I decided to buy the game for five bucks on my black Ipad. You're probably wondering where the hell I got an Ipad from all of a sudden, but just figure it out because this crazy insane author is randomly putting this shit in without even bothering to explain things straight. The game may be freaky and I might not want to play it any longer at first, but at the same time, I just couldn't stop playing it.

Yeah. Didn't make any sense. I know.

The reason I had five bucks is because I actually signed up as a night patrol at the police station because I was bored to death and wanted to earn some bucks for other things other than food. I enjoyed walking around at night and attacking anyone that seemed suspicious, so I go to work over there every night now, but hey. For my taste, I don't mind at all. It's how I roll.

Even though I'm a wild animal with the intelligence of a human doesn't mean that I'm stupid like other 'normal' wolves to know how to work with technology! So, it's not a big deal for me, a wolf, to have an Ipad and an Iphone carried around on me. I can get extremely bored just like them! And just in case any of my friends call if there's some sort of emergency like burning down schools and all that crap.

Glancing around cautiously, I ignored the noises of the passing cars and people that I had to pass by. No wonder I left my old forest home. It was bloody boring over there with nothing but annoying non-stop barking wolves, it drives me crazy! I'd rather hang around this town than stay any longer in that land full of trees and annoying-as-shit animals.

I quickly started to pick up the pace as I rushed down the sidewalk and across the street. I needed to give this Necronomicon to Kenny as soon as possible. As I walked for twenty painful minutes, I decided to pull out my black Iphone and turn it on to look at the time.

8:45.

I huffed and slid the phone back into my jacket pocket. Shit, school started already? Damn, time sure was quicker than lightning for me. I have to wait until this afternoon to give this to Kenny.

Well, time to just chill out and play Five Nights at Freddy's for a few hours. I just put the book into another jacket pocket, turned around and began heading towards the centre of town. I jumped onto a high tree branch leaned my back against the wood and slipped out my Ipad.

**...**

"SKREEEEEE!"

"AHHHH FUCK!" I almost fell off of the branch I was sitting on. Holy shit, those jump scares... That creepy rabbit animatronic, Bonnie, had jumped right at face after I didn't notice him right outside the doors before I put my camera monitors up. and then I put it down only for him to scream at my face. Apparently, I'm only on Night 3, and it gets harder and harder each and every night that passes by.

I exit the game and my eye glanced at the time at the top right corner of the screen.

1:50.

Woah, I've been playing this game for more than 5 hours non-stop and I'm only up to Night 3. Well, the only way to get better at it is to keep trying and wait till I finally get the hang of the animatronics paths and movements. After all, practice makes perfect. I shrugged and placed my Ipad back into my pocket before jumping off the tree branch and walked straight ahead of where my eyes were focused at.

I still had like about two hours before school finishes and I had to give Kenny the Necronomicon that I had in my jacket pocket. Ah well, that can wait. That bitch Jessica shouldn't strike sooner, only later, I hope.

But I have to say, I don't exactly know _everything _about the Cult that Gaz had been in, only bits and pieces of it. I read the book before I decided to give it to him and I stumbled across a page where it had most info about the Cult and shit. And by the two characters described in the book, they sounded awfully like Gaz and Kenny, which also confused me greatly. I knew that Gaz didn't know shit about all this, but he will have a tough time trying to absorb all that information into his head.

Just as when I turned my head to look a bit more up, I spotted a plank of wood that was set on fire. Coming straight for my face!

"SHIZ!" I yelled unexpectedly as I _just_ managed to duck under the flaming piece of wood, the flames burning a millimetre away from my forehead. I quickly spun around, watching the wood plank landing onto the snow,. The fire extinguishes in the cold surface of the snow, leaving nothing but the burnt remains of the wooden plank. Awareness rising, I kept turning my head in all directions, scanning the area to find out where the fiery plank from Hell came flying from.

After moments of checking my surroundings, I gave up and sighed. I didn't want to wait a whole two hours to give this to Kenny! So I just ran all the way to Kenny's house and I didn't have to break the windows since they were already broken.

I leaned through the window and placed the Necronomicon onto a table, while pulling a scrap piece of paper from my pocket and grabbing a random nearby pen. I wrote a quick note for Kenny, before I dropped the pen and hopped out of the window, before anyone could see me.

I started to run back, wondering what to do next. I think I might explore that abandoned government hideout base place.

**A/N: Basically a few of the future chapters are sort of based off Five Nights at Freddy's. Don't judge me. Well, actually judge me if you want, but FNAF is my life and you guys can't change that!**


	6. Chapter 6

I just walked all the way to that abandoned government base hideout thing because I was bored as shit! I heard rumours that after it got abandoned, anyone that wandered in that place went missing for some apparent reason. I wanted to find out why for myself, so I don't give a damnation about risking my crappy life just to see how people keep disappearing just like that.

I had to climb over some sharp, barb fences before I got to the broken down iron double doors, staring into the darkness inside of the building. Lifting my foot cautiously, I carefully stepped over the pile of rubble and headed deeper inside place. Damn, how long has it been abandoned for? Because from the look of it, the walls were all stained in black what seems to be oil, the tables and chairs were dusty and the tiled floor was cracked also stained with the black liquid substance, some bits of it even broken.

The whole room was pitch black, but I seem to have no trouble seeing through the blackness. My shoulder then hit a nearby wall and coincidentally, it flicked a light switch. The room's light flickered a bit before stopping and lit up the entire building.

"Well, this place must be over fifty years old..." I murmured to myself as I continued to walk down the narrow hallway, scanning the interior carefully. At least the lights make it slightly easier to navigate through the old place.

Old, broken machines and other technology things were all around the hallway. They emitted small sparks every two seconds. Damn, what the hell happened in here? Whatever happened, I could tell that it must've been real huge.

On the wall on my right side, there was a rusty iron door that had a sign attached to it that said 'Keep Out'. I had no idea what the fuck was in there, so I stepped closer to the door with each passing second to see what was so dangerous that people should stay away from there. It was already open a bit, so I reached out for the side of the door, my arm stopped midway when something suddenly caught my attention in the corner of my eye. I looked away from the door, which felt like I was going to regret, and walked towards a half broken and dusty wooden desk.

The surface of it was covered with ripped newspaper articles from...1987?! Woah, so this place is over thirty years old or something. Huh? A slightly torn page of the article caught my attention. I pushed unwanted pages off it and stopped when I finally found the one that looked quite interesting. It was dated on November 17th, 1987.

I realized that there was a bit of dust on it so with a big breath, I blew the dust off and most of them blew right into my face. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face to bat away the annoying floating particles, using my other hand to flatten it out on the worn out table made out of wood. The paper was torn around the sides and corners, but fortunately, it wasn't torn where the writing was.

I began to read it.

_November 17th, 1987_

_During a scientific attempt of constructing an artificial intelligent robot to help with people's needs in the future, the robotic endoskeleton completely malfunctioned and had escaped the building, killing a nearby fourteen year old girl that was just passing by, brutally tearing off part of her right arm and some of her bones in the process, causing her to bleed heavily, her skeleton becoming dislocated and died. _

_However, the government said that since the last robot malfunctioned, they decided to keep the malfunctioning metal endoskeleton and attempt to infuse the dead teenager's soul into the robotic endoskeleton using her remains. They say that the robot by itself went berserk and malfunctioned, but having a human soul controlling the endoskeleton would be different, because a human soul is more stable to not go crazy for no reason. _

_Four months later, the complete construction of the soul infused robot was a success. The builders had decided to make the outside of the endoskeleton look exactly like the girl that got killed by it. They used her real skin and clothes to cover up the whole endoskeleton before burning her real lifeless body, except for the right arm because the skin on the ripped off part rotted and was therefore useless, the metallic robotic arm still being visible. _

_The government had managed to get her functioning properly for a while, until one guy decided to be an idiot and tried to tamper with the wires, causing her to malfunction. This resulted him in getting bitten forcefully on the left side of his head. A big chunk of his head was missing, especially around where the eye was. _

_Since that dreadful incident, the government had __temporarily__ shut her down and kept her in a private storage room. Even though she is partly shut off, there are certain rumours stating that she can activate herself at night, wandering around the building. Various citizens have been disappearing at night as they approached the now abandoned building. Theories suggest they carelessly wandered into the building and the robot has caught them, presumably killing them._

_That's why we strongly recommend that no one is to carelessly wander around the building at night, especially midnight. _

_And from that day forward, America decided not to try and build anymore robots..._

My eyes widen at the whole story.

What. The. Actual. Fuck?!

There was a teenager that got killed by a rabid robot, and she _was_ the robot at the end? That's some scary shit, and at night, this place is basically haunted?! Phew, good thing I didn't come at night right now, otherwise that robot would've caught me and bitten a huge chunk of _my _head off. That guy that was mentioned trying to tamper with the wires of that robot must've not learned anything about technological errors in machines.

This was some real interesting piece of information from over thirty years ago. I folded the newspaper carefully and slid it into my pocket. I think that the iron door that had the 'Keep Out' sign had that broken down robot inside.

That reminded me of the Bite of '87 story explained in Five Nights at Freddy's. Wait a minute... Is the game based off of something real that happened over thirty years ago, like this crazy messed up history accident?

I turned around and was about to head towards the exit, only to stop when I saw the door on the side. Last time I saw it, it was slightly open, but this time, it was fully open! Shit, did that thing sense me coming in here and was out to kill me? But it's not even night yet!

Then the lights suddenly flickered and buzzed loudly before the room immediately went black. What the fuck is happening right now?! Okay, now I'm starting to freak out.

My eyes remained wide with surprise while looking up at the dark ceiling above me, until I had a strange, but dark feeling that someone, or something, was right behind me. I tensed my muscles completely still, trying not to move an inch. I heard a low metallic sound emit from behind me; it sounded like it was slightly damaged. Then I felt a cold, clawed metal hand slowly getting placed onto my shoulder.

I quickly turned my head and had no response, instead I just managed to see a pair of red glowing eyes surrounded by black emptiness pierced right into my dark red ones and I felt my soul shattering into millions of pieces like glass. Before the next thing I knew, everything went completely black.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm just going to introduce my new OC right about...now!**

"Hey, you still alive?"

My ears picked up a slightly damaged robotic voice above me. My back was lying against the cold, hard cracked fifty year old tiled floor. I could just squint my eyes open to see a human looking down at me.

She had slightly darker skin than my own, dark brown eyes, long incredibly dark brown hair in a ponytail that looked black if there was not much light shining, wore a red and black striped unzipped jacket with a dark green shirt underneath, long black pants and reddish orange sneakers with bright yellow laces. She looked like a teenager, maybe about fourteen years old.

Hang on... Is _she _the person that got killed in that accident and is now a robot? Because it said in the news article that she was fourteen, and right now, she did look fourteen. I guess I was right since I could just see her right arm's metal endoskeleton half visible.

But didn't she have glowing red eyes surrounded by abyssal black instead of normal white before I blacked out?

"Ugh... yeah." I responded with sigh and sat up straight, my hand placed on my head. "What the fuck happened?"

The robot girl grinned widely in amusement and chuckled, folding her arms against her slim chest. "What happened was that I gave you a little fright back there and you immediately blacked out."

I then gave her my infamous wolf glare that I would show when someone challenged me to something. "You know it's not my fault that I freaked out and blacked out straight away, because your previously glowing red eyes surrounded by emptiness was practically staring right into my soul and began shattering it like glass!"

I saw the teenage robot lift her metallic hand and scraped her clawed fingers against one another, emitting a ear-splitting screeching sound.

"I can tell that you are not amused," She quickly tilted her head more to face me completely as I begin to stand up. "The name's Ema, if you want to call me by name."

Ema was slightly shorter than me, but she was still pretty tall for a fourteen year old. She was just the height up to my chin.

I looked at Ema and huffed. "Look, no need to tell me what you are exactly. You're that kid that had part of her right arm torn off in a freakish accident caused by a robotic endoskeleton, not to mention over half of the bones in your real body also torn out causing you to die, and then some crazy scientists and government dicks resurrected your soul in the same mechanical endoskeleton that murdered you. Then they carved off all of your skin off of your old fleshy body and covered your entire new metal skeleton before burning your lifeless body, then you went completely berserk when some idiot that had no idea about technological errors that can happen and you literally bit half of a chunk of his head off. The guys then shut you off, only for you to activate yourself at night and walk around the building, killing basically anyone that stupidly wanders into this old pile of rubble." I stated simply, not wanting to allow her to explain the whole story while I know all about it.

"And aren't you going to kill me? You know, the whole wandering into the building and you jumping out and ending people's lives?" I just had to be a curious suicidal pest that questions even my own death.

Ema laughed loudly, shaking her head. "Nah! I've kinda gotten over the whole 'murdering people in the dark while they walk in here, unaware that a flesh eating animatronic is gonna jump at their face' thing for fifteen years already. But I do still kill any of those shits that are called the government."

I narrowed my brows amusingly. "I think I know why you would only be after the government guys now..."

Ema's robotic head twitched angrily while she moved her fingers up and down, like she was going to claw something. "Yeah, because those fucking fleshy bastards with no lives had infused me into the same robotic endoskeleton that killed me and shortly after the bloody incident, they had to just dumped me into that dusty, old cramped room, leaving me to slowly rust and die for over thirty years!" She yelled loudly, her voice box sounding kind of static. "Like dying the first time wasn't good enough. They brought me back into a totally new skeletal body, only to use me as some sort of puppet!"

Actually, I felt kinda bad for her. For all those years, she has been shut off and lay in the same place since her robot infused resurrection, left only to rust and eventually die again. I hated the government as well, so I don't blame her for killing all of those idiots back then. They always tamper and torture things that aren't human, trying to figure the potential of what that subject would achieve for mankind. I find that really annoying. Guess I'm not the only one being treated like shit by the government.

"And now I'm stuck inside of this pile of scrap for the rest of my worthless life until I get melted or something..." Ema said in a mere whisper, still pretty angry about bringing up the whole story of how those bastards called the government treated her for a long time.

I showed a low, but visible smile in reassurance. "Well, at least they're dead now, I guess." Ema's anger began to fade as she slowly calmed herself down.

"Yeah, that's what practically matters..."

I decided to change the subject.

"Since you randomly introduced yourself, I'm gonna have to do my part, then." I inhaled a small breath and cleared my throat. "The name's Abyss. Even though I look like a human to you right now, do you actually think that I'm _really _a human?" I quizzed the animatronic, earning a confused and weird look from her. That's what I thought... "In fact, no. I'm not actually a human; I have the ability to shift into a human, but my natural form, I'm actually a wolf." I then turned into my black furred wolf form, getting a surprised look as a response.

Ema blinked, her robotic eyes shifting towards my animal figure. "Woah! So we both have something in common, huh?" She grinned, crossing her arms again. "Like you are usually in human form, but in reality, you're a wolf. Me, for example, look mostly like a regular human being on the outside, but in truth, I'm nothing but a metallic robot endoskeleton covered in my previously own human skin. My right arm shows that as well."

I grinned widely, showing my sharp canine teeth. I felt something fall out of my fur on the side.

"Hey, what's that?" Ema pointed her skin covered left hand towards the power rock that was on the floor, which just fell out of my fur. I leaned down and picked up the rock in my gripping jaws before showing her.

"This right here? It's a power rock."

Ema immediately gave me a stupid look. "What the fuck is a power rock? A rock with magical powers or something like that?"

I nodded. "Yep."

I turned my head to the side, and then chucked it out of my jaws towards her. She caught it quickly and carefully examined the hard surface.

"I've never seen this kind of rock in my entire shitty life. What makes it so magical?" Ema looked back at me, her brows still narrowed in a really confused look.

I began to explain, "There are actually many different types of power rocks scattered around this retarded town. I found mine deep in the forest, for example. They can be hidden basically anywhere, you just gotta look real hard. There's Fire, Wind, Light, Dark, Psychic and Water as far as I know. I had no idea what element my rock was. At first, I thought it was a Dark power rock, but I soon realised that it was a Shadow one. You're probably thinking 'What the fuck is the difference between dark and shadow?' The difference is that Dark has powers that can shoot energy to damage anything, but Shadow has more of a stealthy kind of power. I found out so far that I can disappear and reappear anywhere at my will, even wield sharp, shadow weapons like katanas and shurikens." I panted. Man, explaining so much about rocks with magical powers sure decreases my oxygen level. "So yeah... That's basically it."

Ema seemed to have listened to my whole explanation, and I could see that her eyes were wide in surprise. I guess back in 1987, rocks were completely useless and had no purpose other than to just throw them at people and break their faces.

"Holy shit. So rocks now have a better purpose other than just throwing them at people's faces and breaking them."

I chuckled. Even without a power rock in her possession, she still read my mind. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll find a power rock sooner or later. They're actually not that hard to find, and they kick ass."

I pulled out my Iphone and widened my eyes a bit as I looked at the time.

5:00.

Crap, I've been in this building for just over three hours. I focused my gaze back up at Ema. "Hey Ema, you wanna get out of this shit shack after so long and hang out with me? I have a few friends that you might get along with who also have power rocks, as long as you don't try to kill them."

Ema laughed. "Didn't I tell you that I've had it with randomly killing people, especially at night?" She nodded, "And yes, it would be great to get out of this hell hole of a prison..."

I slid my phone back into my pocket as the both of us walked out of the abandoned building and outside. I saw Ema cover her eyes with her hand. Well duh! She hasn't seen the sunlight since she got shut off and was locked up in that old, dark place for over thirty years.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about any grammar errors and shit in any of the chapters. I was being careless...**

**Ema's POV**

After those freakish long years in that 'asylum', I'm out of that god forsaken hell hole of a prison! I've been stuck and locked up in there since 1987, which was basically about over thirty years. Things were starting to get really boring for me. I know that half of my right arm's skin was missing before my soul possessed the body of my metallic endoskeleton killer, but after over thirty years of being a robot, I thought that most of my _actual _human skin would wither off, revealing most of my robot endoskeleton since I wasn't exactly _alive _anymore. But surprisingly, I still kept most of my skin; the only visible part of my endoskeleton being my right arm.

Anyway, this human shifting wolf, Abyss, had recently told me all about these rocks with magical powers. She and her friends all have their own power rocks and she said that they're not actually that hard to find. I might even find one around here; I just gotta look hard enough in order to spot one. So they come in different elements? Like Fire, Psychic, Light, Dark, you name it. I also had a feeling of doubt. If these rocks were to fall into the wrong hands of a crazy, insane person, you can say that the whole is pretty much screwed.

I wonder what element I would get if I ever managed to find one of them...

"So, how long have you had that Shadow rock for?" I asked Abyss, who was still in her pitch black wolf form, walking towards a small mountain town that was not that far away from where we were currently.

"A couple of days now. Like I said before; I found mine deep in the forest near here while I was over there for a drink." She replied. "I haven't discovered more of its powers yet, only the fact that I can wield sharp, shadow weapons and such."

"So what you're saying is that if I manage to find a power rock of some sort, I would only know how to use a bit of the powers it wields, then I would learn how to use the rest over time."

"Precisely. Right after I found my rock, the only thing I could unexpectedly do with it is to summon ninja-like weapons created from shadow. Like katanas, shurikens and all that shit."

We then remained silent for a few minutes, before Abyss decided to speak up. "You know, there's this freaky horror game based off of what you did in 1987 when you bit half of that guy's head off."

...What? Is she being serious right now?

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"There is this scary-as-hell horror game called Five Nights at Freddy's, I have it on my Ipad if you wanna check it out, based off of what you did over thirty years ago. It's basically about these four creepy ass animatronics that try to kill you at night as you watch a place call Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a security guard working during the night. The animatronics, like you as I read off that old ripped up news article, go berserk at night and they wander around the building, trying to kill you. And apparently, there's this fox animatronic called Foxy. He bit a child's frontal lobe off in 1987, which so happens to be dangerously similar to you biting part of that guy's head off." She explained, "Thus calling it the Bite of '87."

I just kept a surprised look on my face as I kept following behind Abyss. Huh? There's this horror game based off of what I did back then. Well, great. People will know how dangerous an animatronic can get when pissed, especially if it's the soul of a dead kid possessing the whole thing. For once in my life, I felt pretty famous already.

"That's...surprising..." I murmur to myself. Actually, it was pretty freaky.

Abyss nodded, not turning her canine head to look at me. "There's also a theory in the game that those animatronics are actually the souls of dead children that got murdered by a psychopath wearing a Freddy Fazbear suit, so much like you getting part of your arm and half of your bones brutally torn off by the endoskeleton and dying and only to get resurrected after I don't know how long. People around here probably don't even know about all of this, since you were shut down and locked away in that old government hideout place, completely forgotten from the whole town."

She paused for a bit. "Don't sweat about how those government dick heads treat you just because you're a robot now. They practically treat anything that aren't human like shit. I sometimes was a target for the government because I'm a 'magical' talking wol-"

"SKREEEEE!" I shrieked loudly, unexpectedly. Shit! Me and my god damn broken voice box...

"AHHHHH!" Abyss halted and jumped up in fright, immediately turning around to fully face me, growling. "What the fuck, Ema?! You trying to give me a heart attack or something?!" Her ears tensed back behind her head. "You sound exactly like Foxy when he runs to The Office in the game and leans in through the door and randomly screams at you, giving you a heart attack causing you to freaking die!"

I stopped in front of her. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Man, even though I quitted killing people randomly at night, I still loved scaring the shit out of them.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You can't blame my voice box for being over thirty years old and it tends to malfunction a bit and when I want to say something, it comes out as a loud shriek instead." I answered, still laughing a bit. "After all, I'm part broken myself." Abyss just sighed and turned around, continuing to walk to town. I started following her again. Damn, I'm going to have a hard time getting around this place, but she's probably going to show me around.

"But I _was _human before. So does that basically mean that they don't care about it even when I was still practically fully human and now because I'm part dead?" I don't even know what I just said made any clear sense.

"Uhh, probably..." She murmured,

I looked up at the sky and realised that it was dark. Already? Hell, time sure is a fast piece of shit. I just hope that my circuits don't fuck around and cause me to go on a killing spree again...

"Are any of your friends or people in this town afraid of robots or living machines or anything like that?" I suddenly asked in boredom, my voice sounding a bit distorted. Fuck my broken robotic limbs. I sure as hell didn't want to make a big fuss about me being a robot that practically reeks of dried blood and organs. Abyss shook her head.

"Nah, not that I know of. I think there is at least one person that has a power rock to create some techno shit. Maybe they can fix your broken voice box, if they're feeling generous enough." She spoke the last sentence more quietly than the others. I looked at her strangely, tilting my head to the side.

"Huh? How come you spoke that last sentence in a weird way?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, this town is pretty fucked up basically. A lot of people are real douchebags and random shit happens around here all the time, like random UFOs flying down from space and probing people to giant dragons carrying people in their mouths. You'll get used to this shit pretty quickly. It's pretty fucked up." Abyss started explaining more about this town. "And one more thing; watch out for that fucking ass head, Cartman. You'll easily recognize him by the fat sack of shit for a body and bitchy ass attitude. He's a major asshole to everyone; he needs to be taught a bloody lesson by force. I would _soooo _allow anyone that scares the ever living hell out of him bash me over the head with a crowbar."

The obvious tone in her voice noted that she was talking directly at me. I couldn't help but grin in slight amusement. If Abyss is saying that I could scare the piss out of him like I did with over a million people, then I will gladly accept the offer, because this Cartman guy sounds like a total douche, and I can't help myself to either murder them or just scare them out of their skin.

"Crap, well I gotta go right now. Try and find yourself around this shitty mountain town. If people are massive bitches around here, then just scare the crap out of them by letting out your agonizing shriek while jumping at their faces; you should easily give them a heart attack. Catch up with you later." Abyss said the last sentences before she immediately started running further into town, leaving me all alone, confused. Seriously, haven't I been alone _far_ enough? Where the heck was she going, anyway? I decided to shrug it off as a thought came up in my head that she maybe had somewhere to be at this time. But it's not like she has a job or anything, right?

Now, all I have to do now is find myself around this 'shitty' mountain town as Abyss calls it. Dang, how the heck am I going to figure out where I am if I don't know which part in town is where? Ah, screw it! It won't matter to me if I get lost in this place, that much.

I started to walk towards town, because with my slightly heavy metal endoskeleton, it would prove being pointless running; I only run really fast if I was malfunctioning and wanted to desperately murder someone. I sure as hell didn't want to go back to that 'prison' that I've been held in for over thirty years to rust, after that freakish incident with that idiot messing with the endoskeleton, that sounded pretty messed up...

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Abyss that sometimes I don't always only kill government dicks, sometimes even I can randomly kill _any_ human beings, because deep inside my functioning systems, I still had a natural hate for most humans, no matter what occupation they had. Whether it be part of the government or not. Also forgot to mention that when I was still _alive, _I had mental illness. I didn't tell Abyss that just yet because I barely even know her and if I ever explained that I had mental illness, she would've probably judged me, since no one and I mean _no one _ever knew about my crazy condition. So yeah, I was bloody insane and murderous when I was still 'alive'.

After about five wasteful minutes of carelessly walking around town, I heard a slight noise from up in the sky. I looked up and saw a group of people...flying? What the endo's heck? Then it hit me that it was most likely that the power rocks were the cause of these magical powers that Abyss explained back there.

I wonder where that dick Cartman is. This would be a real good time to scare him out of his skeleton.


End file.
